The Butler Craziness
by sanadayuina
Summary: Gila! Kediaman Phantomhive dan Tracy hancur lebur! Dua butler jenius bertingkah gaje! Apa yang terjadi? WTH? Apaan tuh, Sebastian? Yaoi. ED gaje.


**Warning: **_**FULL OF CRAP AND CRACK! KENARSISAN AUTHOR TERUNGKAP! GAJE! SEBASTIAN GILA (semuanya gila, sebetulnya)! OOC DAN OC! OOC –LAGI- YAOI! SEBASCIEL, CLAUDEBAS, CLAUDALOIS. ED GAK JELAS. HUMOR GAGAL DLL! TERLIHAT SEPERTI MENOLAK CLAUDEBAS PAIR TAPI SAMA SEKALI TIDAK! Kalo ada yang gak berkenan... KLIK TOMBOL KEMBALI! Sudah diperingatkan, awas klo nge-flame!**_

**Dedikasi dan/atau inspirasi: **_**Dari pembicaraan nggak jelas di FB. Sebastian Crow Michaelis (yang udah bikin status yang bikin curiga =A=aU), Alois Tracy (yang bikin cerita makin menarik), Claude Faustus (yang malah jarang muncul di status itu), Carroline Tenma Phantomhive (partner in crime yang berkat dia terwujudlah fic gak jelas hasil percobaan pertama bikin humor) SETENGAH ATAU MALAH DUA PER TIGA FIC INI ADALAH MILIK KALIAN, DAN JUGA DIDEDIKASIKAN UNTUK KALIAN! Dan untuk yang lain yang juga ngoment di status itu... maaf, ya, Cuma dapet peran dikit...**_

**Disclaimer: **_***di bawah tekanan Sebastian dan Claude* Maaf, saya tidak, sama sekali, mungkin, dan jelas tidak memiliki hak milik atas Kuroshitsuji, anime atau pun manga... dan sebagian percakapan di sini... harap dicatat, bukan kata-kata saya sendiri. Jadi, jika cerita ini sukses membuat anda sekalian tertawa, saya harap saya sudah menekankan bahwa pujian tidak hanya untuk saya saja (pujian?) tapi juga untuk orang-orang yang sudah saya sebutkan di atas... tapi saya TIDAK MENOLAK dan SANGAT MENDUKUNG DAN MENGHARAPKAN REVIEW!**_

_**Sebastian: *smile* baiklah ladies and gentleman... silahkan masuk ke cerita...**_

_**Claude: kami mempersembahkan...**_

_**~~KEKACAUAN KEDIAMAN PHANTOMHIVE DAN TRANCY~~**_

_**((The Butler Craziness))**_

Pagi hari di Kediaman Panthomhive.

Pagi yang ceria, langit biru, burung dan Sebastian menyanyi riang.

...

...

...

SEBASTIAN? Sebastian apa? SI BUTLER ITU APA?

"Nyanyi. Dia lagi nyanyi sambil lompat-lompat," jawab Corallina T Phantomhive, adik angkat Ciel Panthomhive, sambil menatap ngeri Sebastian yang sedang melakukan putaran ala balerina profesional.

*cough* *cough*

Kembali ke masalah awal (author berusaha mengalihkan pikiran dan pandangan dari Sebastian yang bertingkah gaje). Pagi yang cerah dan ceria ini seharusnya (SEHARUSNYA!) dilewati sambil minum teh Earl Grey... atau Teh Asam... ato apalah, teh berkusalitas level AAA yang lain, mungkin sambil makan makanan mewah buatan Sebastian untuk sarapan dan seiris atau lebih cake untuk author dan Corallina...

"Pagi-pagi makan cake? Bisa makin gemuk, lho, mbak!" seru seorang random person.

Si random person dilempar dua kamus lengkap Indonesia-Inggris dan Inggris-Indonesia oleh si author...

"Sa... sabar, Sanada-san..." Carollina berkata sambil masih menatap ngeri Sebastian.

Tahan-tahannya, sih? Author saja udah mau muntah.

"SEBASTIAN BUKA BAJU!"

Author langsung menoleh. Dan benar saja, sesuai kata Tenma (Carollina Tenma Phanthomhive, anak-anak!), si Sebastian yang cool itu buka baju. Masih sambil menyanyikan "Bebekku ada Sepuluh" (HAH?) dan berputar-putar ala balerina.

"WTF?"

Author, yang mulai sekarang boleh kalian panggil Sanada-sama... eh, salah, Sanada! Sanada! Walo Sanada-sama ato Sanada-sensei juga bagus sih...

EH?

*cough* *cough*

"Balik lagi! Balik ke plot!" teriak Tenma.

Oke, oke...

Sanada dan Tenma menoleh, menatap Ciel yang TIDAK DIBANGUNKAN Sebastian pagi itu sehingga telat bangun. Ciel, yang masih memakai baju tidur, berdiri di ambang pintu dengan mata melebar menatap Sebastian yang mulai ganti menyanyi "Pelangi-Pelangi" dan "You are my sunshine" keras-keras, masih sambil melakukan dansa balerina dan tarian setengah telanjang.

Tubuh Ciel gemetar hebat dan wajahnya berubah warna menjadi pucat, merah, hijau, dan biru bergantian. Wah, pergantian warna yang menarik sekali!

"Sanada-san, masukkan lagi kameramu, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk itu!" kata Tenma, membuat Sanada cemberut dan duduk kembali ke kursinya, menatap Ciel yang hampir pingsan dan Sebastian yang tidak sadar sekitar.

"Trus... itu apa di tanganmu?" kata Sanada sambil melirik tangan Tenma yang jelas-jelas masih dan sedang menggenggam kamera.

"Eh? Ini garpu model terbaru..."

"Keliatan banget bo`ongnya... yah, sudahlah..."

"Beneran, kok, ini yang ngasih Lau!" kata Tenma sambil menunjukkan ciri khas garpu yang ada di bawah kamera itu...

Dan Sanada hanya bisa = (O.o)

Begitulah... menunjukkan wajah aneh dan tak percaya sebelum membenturkan kepala ke meja makan di depannya.

"Sanada... balik ke plot!"

"Yes, young lady..." gumam Sanada, kembali melirik kejadian di depannya.

"SEBASTIAN! SARAPAN!" teriak Sanada, mencoba menyadarkan Sebastian yang sekarang sedang berdansa dengan Tanaka-san yang masih ber-"hohoho" ria seperti biasa sementara Sebastian menyanyikan "Sign"-nya Naruto Shippuuden. Ternyata Sebastian otaku toh...

"SARAPAN!" Tenma mendukung, sudah melipat tangan dengan cemberut di depan dada.

Sebastian langsung berhenti di tengah "kegiatannya", menatap Tuan Mudanya dan Nona Mudanya, serta Tamu coughKEHORMATANcoughNYA seolah baru sadar mereka ada di sana.

"Wah, my lord, my lady, dan ojou-sama... ada perlu apa?" kata Sebastian profesional sambil mengeluarkan senyum profesionalnya, yang pasti akan berefek lebih kalau saja seandainya dia tidak masih setengah telanjang dan memeluk Tanaka-san...

"Sebastian, Ciel pingsan," kata Tenma sambil menunjuk ke pintu dengan kamera-garpunya.

"WAH! MY LORD! ANDA KENAPA?"

(("Masih tanya pula..." = =)) pikir Sanada dan Tenma, yang juga nyaris pingsan saking jijik dan kagetnya.

"LOMPAT! LOMPATI!"

"Hai hai... TIME BREAK, CREW!"

"YES MA'AM!"

Dan begitulah, setelah keadaan kacau yang tak terkatakan, akhirnya sarapannya siap juga.

"Nggak... enak..."

Waduh, apa lagi ini?

Saat itu, Sanada, Tenma, dan Ciel sedang terpuruk di lantai, satu tangan memegang perut dan tangan yang lain menutupi mulut.

"AMIT-AMIT SEBASTIAN!" Ciel berteriak kesal, masih menutupi mulutnya yang bau jengkol. "BUTLER GILA! KAU MAU BUNUH KAMI, YA?"

"Ara? Ada apa ini, my lord?" kata Sebastian, muncul sambil membawakan sepoci penuh teh.

"UADA UAPA KATAMU! INI YANG ADA APA!" teriak Ciel sambil meraih sendok dari piring terdekat dan memasukkan sesendok... sesendok apa, ya? Tidak ada yang bisa mendeteksi jenis makanan apa yang ada di dalam piring itu, yang sekarang sedang berada di sendok yang sedang melakukan penerbangan dengan tujuan perut Sebastian.

Pokoknya, Sebastian menelan makanan mutan buatannya sendiri itu dan berakhir dengan... bertingkah makin lama makin gila...

Si duo gila (baca; Sanada dan Tenma) kembali mendekatkan kepalanya dan berbisik-bisik seru sementara Ciel pingsan karena tingkah Sebastian. Lagi. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. Tobat, tobat... =A=

"Menurutmu, kenapa Sebastian jadi kumat gitu?" bisik Sanada pada Tenma.

"Mungkin, ya, mungkin! Dia jadi gila gitu karena Claude?" kata Tenma.

"HAH?" Sanada hanya bisa menatap Tenma dengan kaget. "Sapa, tuh?"

"Butler keluarga Tracy tau! Yang dulu itu!"

"Nggak tau..."

"AKH! DASAR YUINA-SAN PIKUN! Cowok cakep yang suaranya seksi itu, lho!"

"Oh! Yang suaranya mirip Sakurai Takahiro itu, ya?"

"Nah! Nah! Tau, kan?"

"Trus, apa hubungannya ma Seby?"

Tenma: face-palmed

Sanada: dun have any idea

"Yuina, kamu fujoshi, kan?

Sanada mengangguk.

"Ada nggak kemungkinan Seby ma Claude?"

"Kemungkinan? Masudnya... ITU?"

"Yep!"

"NO WAY!"

"Eh?"

*coughs* berdasarkan penyelidikan Seiren, anak buah Kuran Kaname dari Vampire Knight (HAH? APA-APAAN NIH?) ternyata Sanada Yuina itu pendukung SebasCiel pair...

Sanada duduk di emo-corner, berduka atas kepergian pedophilia yang seharusnya ada di fic ini...

*plak*

Sakit tau! Oke! Sanada emang pendukung SebasCiel! Tapi bukan berarti dia menolak ide SebaClaude! Dia itu (nyaris) fujo sejati yang tak akan menolak pair apapun dari fandom ini tau! (mungkin) Tapi... untuk kepentingan cerita...

"JANGAN DIBOCORIN! Dasar, author yang suka ngasih spoiler," gumam Tenma, berhasil menghalangi Sanada yang sudah akan membocorkan rahasia mereka...

Cih...

"Ayo pergi aja," kata Sanada, mengangkat Ciel yang pingsan dan sukses menyeret Tenma dan Sebastian (yang harap di catat: masih bertingkah nggak jelas) dengan sukses (gimana caranya? Tangan juga cuman dua... yah, itu sesuatu yang author ketahui dan sesuatu untuk kalian cari tau...)

"Eh? Mau ke mana?" tanya Tenma heran.

"Trancy's," kata Yuina pendek. "Kalau Sebastian nggak mau bikin ayam goreng dengan lalapan dan sambal terasi plus nasi hangat pesananku cuman gara-gara cabe mahal dan tingkahnya gaje gini, aku bakal minta butlernya Alois itu tanggung jawab bikin makan siangku!"

Weleh-weleh... dendam karena makanan, ya?

"ALOIS-SAN!" Yuina dan Tenma berteriak berbarengan (ternyata sama-sama lapar =A=a) dari depan pintu (hah? Hah? Apa-apaan nih?).

Lhoooooo?

Nggak ada butler... nggak ada pelayan... nggak ada tukang kebun... nggak ada nggak ada... I MEAN! Maksudku, maksudnya! Ini kediaman bangsawan atau bukan, sih? Kok malah kaya` rumah hantu gini? Sepi, neng! Sepi, bang! (yah, walau harus diakui nyaris semua rumah yang katanya berhantu dulu dihuni bangsawan, ya?)

*dum dum dum dum dum*

Nani te kotta? What the hell? Apa-apaan back ground sound itu? Jelek banget...

*kraaaaaak*

"'Krak'?" gumam Yuina dan Tenma bersamaan sambil saling menatap. "Apaan tuh, tadi?"

"T, Tenma... Y, Yuina!"

Dua gadis itu langsung menoleh ke arah pintu. Di sana, Alois Tracy sedang bersandar di daun pintu dengan muka kuyu seperti tidak makan selama seminggu. Ngomong-ngomong, sudah seminggu ini Sebastian juga bertingkah aneh, ya? Gimana caranya orang-orang di kediaman Phanthomhive bisa bertahan hidup? Oh! Karena ada Tanaka! Kecil-kecil dan lucu gitu dia bisa cukup diandalin, lho...

OKE! Cukup ngelanturnya!

"ALOIS! WHAT THE HELL? YOU OKAY?" Tenma dan Yuina langsung masuk ke dalam mode bahasa Inggris East End (aka: swearing dll) yang pasti bakal berujung ceramah tiada habis Sebastian kalau saja Sebastian-nya sedang tidak sibuk bernyanyi "You are My Sun Shine"... lagi...

Aduh, Seby... masa` kamu nyanyi lagu itu lagi? Apa nggak bosen? *sigh*

"Alois, kamu gak pa-pa?" tanya Tenma cemas. "Kamu kenapa? Udah kaya` nggak makan selama seminggu aja..."

"B, b, bukan cuman kaya`..." bisik Alois dengan suara serak. "Gara-gara Claude tingkahnya jadi aneh sejak minggu lalu, kerjaan nggak ada yang beres... jangankan bersih-bersih, masak aja nggak..."

"Trus, pelayan kamu yang lain mana?" tanya Yuina.

"Libur tahun baruan..."

"HAH?" Yuina dan Tenma berpandangan kaget.

Libur tahun baruan? Pelayan? Baru dengar! Apalagi udah sebulanan!

"Kehidupan di sini repot amat, sih?" gumam Tenma. "Pelayannya nggak jelas semua..."

"Tempat kamu sama aja, kan?" kata Yuina sambil cemberut. "Yah... nggak jadi numpang sarapan, dong?"

"Jangankan numpang sarapan, tuan rumah aja keliatan nggak sehat gitu..."

"Alois-san! Alois-san! Ini, kami pinjemin uang (kata kunci: _pinjemin_ aka harus dibalikin dengan bunga 50%, tapi Alois nggak perlu tahu sekarang). Beli makanan sana, jangan sampe mati," usir Yuina sambil menyerahkan sebagian uang tabungannya dan Tenma.

Alois, yang gagal menangkap sinar kejam bin keji di balik dua pasang mata gadis itu langsung aja ngeloyor pergi setelah meraih segepok uang itu buat beli makan.

Hebat juga dia belum mati selama ini...

Ngomong-ngomong, butler di sini kenapa lagi, sih? Kok butler di mana-mana nggak jelas...

Tiba-tiba saja, Sebastian berteriak gaje sambil nangis-nangis dan pegangin perutnya, "AAARRZZZ~ PERUT SAYA SAKIT LAGI! CLAUDE! TANGGUNG JAWAB! INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAMU!"

Sanada dan Tenma langsung saling bertatapan, pikiran mereka yang jorok buru-buru mengambil kesimpulan aneh, sementara Ciel yang sampai saat ini terlupakan, langsung menatap Sebastian dengan tatapan penuh horor.

"Sebastian dah bukan virgin?" kata Tenma ngeri, sejak kapan butler keluarganya itu ber-"selingkuh"?

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel berteriak kaget.

Yuina, kebalikannya, tampak bersemangat. "Seme? Uke?" kata Yuina sambil membuka notepad. "Jawab, dong!"

"Kok gara-gara papi?" Tan Mei Ling tiba-tiba nongol dari balik pintu. "Ada apa, sih?"

"Saya masih perjaka, tau!" kata Sebastian sambil cemberut gaje. "Dia bikin aku ngakak parah stadium akhir, huh!"

"Lho? Seby, bukannya anda sudah bertingkah seperti orang gila stadium akhir selama seminggu ini?" kata Yuina heran. "Ini salah si Claude itu, ya?"

Sebastian mengangguk sambil tersenyum senang. "Ini salah dia! Dia bikin saya sakit! Bikin saya gila, hohohoho," tawa Sebastian, membuat Ciel merinding, Tenma dan Yuina saling merapat, dan Tan Mei Ling diam-diam kembali ke dalam rumah.

"Arrrrrrggggg! Perutku juga sakit, nih! Gara-gara makan chesse cake buatan kamu!" tiba-tiba saja, entah dari mana, dan entah bagaimana, Touchiro Atau Hitsugaya muncul dan mengeluh, sebelum terbang menghilang lagi.

"Kapan gue bikin cake?" kata Sebastian heran, menatap tempat si Hitsugaya itu muncul dan menghilang baru saja.

Tenma dan Yuina status: *sweat droping*

"Iya adinda! Kakanda tanggung jawab, deh!" teriak Claude yang langsung berlari dari dalam rumah dengan tangan terbuka, membuat Tenma, Ciel dan Yuina makin melongo.

"Kanda... hiks... Adinda... akhirnya kanda mau tanggung jawab juga," kata Sebastian sambil nangis gaje di pelukannya Claude.

"Pasti dong, adinda," kata Claude bangga.

"Gitu, dong! Adinda cari kanda tadi!" kata Sebastian manja.

"Loh, kanda kan di sini. Kangen, ya, udah seminggu nggak ketemu?" kata Claude sambil ngelus-ngelus kepala Sebastian. Dikira peliaraan kali, ya?

"Masa?" kata Sebastian sambil peluk-peluk Claude.

"Iya, dong," Claude berkata sambil memeluk balik.

"Hehehehe," Sebastian terkikik dengan wajah memerah, melirik para penontonnya yang bengong.

"Aduh! So sweeeeet!" pekik Tenma girang. Sejak kapan dia jadi fujoshi? Author pikir yang fujoshi malah dia, bukan Tenma... "Kakanda-Adinda! Kaya` Rama dan Sinta aja!"

Rama? Sinta? Ini di mana dan kapan, sih?

"Habis, bingung mo panggil apa..." kata Sebastian lebay.

"Hoho, kaya` pewayangan..." kata Tenma girang.

Tiba-tiba saja, orang-orang yang berkumpul di depan pintu kediaman Trancy itu merasakan death-glare dikirimkan ke arah mereka. Shiver...

"CLAUDE!" terdengar teriakan yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah teriakan Alois yang sudah selesai mengganjal perut.

Alois langsung saja mengirimkan tendangan, pukulan dsj ke arah Claude dan Sebastian, sementara para penonton mundur ke jarak aman...

"Alis terasi, ih! Kejam!" rengek Sebastian.

"Oh, dear..." Tenma menyeret Yuina agak menjauh lagi. "Takut..."

"Dasar alis terasi," keluh Sebastian, mengingatkan Yuina pada sambal terasi-nya yang terpaksa dia lupakan karena dua butler (yang seharusnya) sempura itu sedang dalam kondisi tidak memungkinkan untuk membuatnya.

"Eh eh eh!" Claude menghindari serangan beruntun Alois. "Jangan gebok seenak jidat dong, Tuan! Kami saling mencintai, tau!" kata Claude sambil memeluk Sebastian makin erat.

'Dasar gagak racun!" geram Alois, berusaha memisahkan dua orang itu.

Sebastian memeluk Claude dan berkata, "Kakanda, mari kabur ke pelaminan!"

Mendengar itu, Alois makin marah dan makin keras melakukan serangan pada dua orang butler yang otaknya sedang rusak itu.

"Claude masuk! Cucian numpuk di dalem! Buruan pulang gak pake lama!" bentak Alois, bacok Sebastian kemudian menyeret Claude masuk ke rumah.

"Kasian Ciel, Sebastian selingkuh," gumam Yuina, tidak bisa lebih lama lagi menahan diri untuk tidak berkata apa-apa, sementara Claude berteriak-teriak gaje pada Alois dan melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tuan-nya itu, "Nggak mau! Jangan seret saya! Yuk kita ke pelaminan aja!" kata Claude pada Sebastian.

"Ssst, Yuina! Ayo nonton aja dalam diam. Lebih seru dari nonton sinetron, kan?" kata Tenma, yang sudah memegang sebungkus pop corn yang dibelinya dari abang penjual pop corn yang kebetulan lewat.

"Iya, seru banget! Penuh adegan berdarah! Minta pop corn-nya dong," kata Yuina yang kelaparan pakai sekali itu.

"Claude! Pulang kamu! Pulang!" teriak Alois, terus mengekor di belakang pasangan Claudebas.

"Iya, nih," kata Tenma sambil memberi Sanada sebungkus pop corn. "Wah, Alois keras kepala sekali, ya?"

Yuina tanpa sengaja ngerobek bungkus pop corn itu karena kaget, "Mana Ciel?" kata Yuina sambil menoleh kanan-kiri. "Lho? Pemerannya kurang satu, nih! Yah, kalo Ciel ada pasti lebih seru lagi! Go go Alois!"

"Ngapain disobek? Yah, jatuh! Yah! Ah, masih ada lagi! Bang, bang, sebungkus lagi, bang!"

"LAGI? Padahal tadi udah habis lima bungkus," kata si Abang-nya kaget.

"Sayang, tadi Ciel-nya udah nangis duluan dan lari ke mansion-nya," kata Alois yang ketemu dengan Ciel di perjalanan pulang habis mengisi perut. "Jadi, terpaksa ya saya ngejar tanpa bantuan Ciel."

"Kurang, bang. Acara ini, mah, SERU abis! Kalo cuma lima bungkus ya masih kurang," kata Yuina pada si Abang-penjual sebelum menoleh ke Alois. "Wah, Ciel udah nangis dan pulang, ya? Pantes udah nggak ada di sini... Lho? Lho? Ngapain kamu berhenti buat ngobrol? Sana kejar dua butler gila itu!"

"Yuina-san, kamu yang bayar, ya? Uang saya habis buat beli pop corn-pop corn yang tadi," kata Tenma... "Lho? Kenapa masih di sini, sih, Alois-san? Sana kejar! Udah ada punghulunya, tuh!"

"Iya, nggak apa-apa. Bokap saya murah mati ma anak-anaknya... tapi uang saku saya tinggal yen... mau bang?... EIT! Tunggu! Penghulu? Cepat hentikan mereka Alois!"

"Ini di mana, sih? Yen mana laku? Bang, ntar yang bayar itu, tuh, dua orang rambut item ma yang pirang itu," kata Tenma sambil menunjuk trio sebasclaudelois.

"Siapa tau abangnya mau... ya bang, ya?" tanya Yuina.

"Rambut item ma pirang itu, ya?" kata si abang memastikan.

"Bukan, bukan, saya, lho, bang! Walo rambut saya juga item! Yang itu, ntuh," koreksi Yuina sambil sekali lagi menunjuk ke arah trio sebasclaudealois.

"Iya itu bang... ASTAJIM! Sebastian pake baju pengantin wanita! Ya, ampun! Cepat Alois-san!" teriak Tenma, setengah kaget, setangah kegirangan, setengah menyemangati.

"Mana?" teriak Yuina, cepat-cepat menoleh, tapi lehernya malah kesleo. "Idedede... tulang leherku! KAMI-SAMA! Sebastian pake apa itu? Dari sini nggak jelas! Gaun? Kebaya?" teriak Yuina sambil mencari kacamata dan teropong supaya bisa melihat lebih jelas.

"Ya ampun!" Tenma memijat-mijat leher Yuina dengan satu tangan sementara tangan yang lain meraih teropong dan mendekatkannya ke mata. "OMG! Sebastian pake koteka!"

"Koteka?" teriak Yuina sambil mengambil kamera. "Wajib diabadikan!" dia lalu memasang gips di leher dan pake kacamata supaya bisa melihat lebih jelas. "Gila! Beneran koteka!"

"Eit! Eit! Ini penonton kenapa malah heboh sendiri?" tanya Alois sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya heran.

"Ngapain anda masih di sini? Cepat hentikan mereka! Eh! Tunggu! Biar saya ambil foto \Sebastian pake koteka dulu!" Yuina kemudian men-zoom kameranya dan terdengar bunyi *cklik* keras, sebelum dia mundur kembali ke luar area "perang". "Nah, silahkan," kata Yuina sambil nyengir senang.

"Entah," kata Tenma pada Alois. "Entah kenapa saya juga merasa kami heboh sendiri... Yuina! Jangan lewatkan satu momen pun! Sebastian pake koteka WAJIB diabadikan!"

(samar-samar terdengar suara penghulu berkata: "Claude Faustus, apakah anda bersedia menerima Sebastian Michaelis sebagai UKE anda yang sah?")

Diam-diam telah memasang kamera di semua penjuru, Sanada Yuina langsung berlari-lari gaje dengan panik, "WAAAAA! DO SOMETHING! STOP THEM!"

"UWOOOOH! TIDAK SAH!" teriak Alois, berlari ke arah pelaminan dan berusaha membantai penghulunya.

"UWO!" teriak Tenma yang entah pro yang mana. "Jodoh di tangan Tuhan. Nah, kitalah yang membantu! Eit! Yuina! Jangan cuman pergi sendiri, dong! Nebeng!" kata Tenma sambil buru-buru naik ke atas sedel penumpang sepeda yang Yuina naiki untuk pergi mendekat ke tempat pelaminan.

"GO ALOIS!" teriak Yuina setelah mempersilahkan Tenma nebeng dan menggenjot sepedanya dengan semangat 45 untuk membantu Alois.

"Hm, iya juga... kalo Sebas kawin saya jadi nggak punya butler... AYO ALOIS-SAN! Genjot yang kuat, Yuina!"

Sanada dan Tenma yang sudah sampai di TKP segera menghampiri Alois yang berkata, "Tenma-san, pegang Claude! Yuina-san pegang Sebastian! Saya... saya pegang siapa, dong?" tanya Alois sambil mewek.

"Penghulunya!" usul Tenma.

"WTH? WTH! NOO! Sebagai full suporter dari sebasciel saya akan membantu mereka!" teriak Luna Lifiora yang muncul entah dari mana sambil lari-lari gaje, sementara di dalam hati dia udah mau pingsan liat kelakuan Sebastian (Ps: Author yang nulis cerita ini juga mau pingsan).

"Oia! Pak penghulu, sini kamu!" kata Alois sambil mencongkel mata penghulu itu. Oh... sedang dalam sadis mode, ya...

"EH? Kita penonton kok malah ikutan?" kata Tenma, sambil melepaskan Claude. "Yuina, Nee-chan, duduk lagi, yuk. Nonton mereka dengan damai, biarkan mereka melanjutkan dramanya!"

Yuina segera melepaskan Sebastian dan menggandeng Luna agar duduk dengan tenang di samping Tenma.

"Yang mau merrid udah pada tepar qo!" kata Alois sambil mengangkat jempol. "Akhirnya, Sebastian ditendang balik ke mansion dan Claude digepok sampai pingsan dan hilang ingatan..."

.

THE END!

"Drama di atas hanyalah fiksi belaka. Terimakasih atas perhatiannya. Wassalam," kata Tenma sambil membungkuk-bungkuk memberi hormat.

.

"ENAK AJA! Claude udah SAH jadi suami saya! Yang kalian bantai itu bunshin (?) kami!" teriak Sebastian.

"Eh? Belom tamat, ya? Lanjut, deh!" kata Tenma.

"..." Sebastian tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Tamat! Tamat! Silahkan tunggu season dua hanya di Wall kesayangan anda!" kata Alois menyudahi.

HAH?

"Pemainnya belom lengkap! KAKANDA! Where are you?" teriak Sebastian.

"Kakandamu belum bangun," kata Tenma yang langsung berlari ke kamar Claude dan menggedor pintunya. "Bang, bang, dicari istri ma selingkuhannya tuh."

"Claude masih tepar gara-gara ke gebok habis-habisan tadi," kata Alois sambil nyengir girang.

"NOOOO! DIA TADI MASIH HIDUP, KOK!" bantah Sebastian.

Dan begitulah, cerita tidak berdasar, tak berawal, dan tak berending ini selesai... dengan kegilaan dua butler dan bermacam-macam hal lain... *sigh*

.

.

.

**The End!**

**A/N: masih di sini? Fuuuuuuuuh... capeknya... akirnya selesai juga, phew. INGAT! Saya tidak anti dengan pairing apapun! Tapi plot memaksa saya menulis cerita seperti ini, jadi, sama sekali nggak maksud ngebashing, atau merendahkan suatu pairing tertentu! INI SAMA SEKALI MURNI KEBETULAN BELAKA CERITA BERAKHIR DAN BERAWAL SEPERTI INI! Terimakasih. Karena ini fic yang diminta secara pribadi oleh Tenma-chan, jadi, author berharap dia menyukai cerita ini. Oh, ya, Seby... jangan bunuh author ini... ya? JANGAN NGEFLAME! NO FLAME!**


End file.
